Lost in the Night
by Alexis4
Summary: A young woman finds herself rescued by Ardeth Bay and drawn against her will into a world not her own. Can Ardeth help her to find her way? Or will they both be forever lost? And would that techically be a bad thing? ArdethOC Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Ardeth Bay or the O'Connells. All I own is Cassandra and any other Original Characters I manage to dream up.

* * *

Ardeth Bay sat on his horse flanked by his chieftains. As he had done countless times before they stared down from the cliff upon the ancient ruins of Hamunaptra. Two years had passed since the creature had risen only to be defeated with the help of the O'Connells. Ardeth had hoped this would bring an end to the hordes of greedy men that came in search of the vast wealth that lay beneath the desert sands. Such had not been the case. Men with greed in their hearts still flocked to the Forbidden City and the Med-jai were still forced to eliminate the threat through any means necessary. 

Just as it seemed they would be forced to do yet again. This time the intruders were fellow Egyptians. His deep brown eyes narrowed as he saw several of the men dragging what appeared to be a white woman from the confines of the city. Even at this distance her red hair glinted in the sunlight. Ardeth's keen eyes could see that her clothes were in shreds. He watched as she was drug several hundred yards from the City of the Dead. She struggled against them every step of the way.

The Med-jai's jaw clenched as one of the men yanked her forward roughly and back handed the delicate looking woman hard enough to send her to the ground. His eyes widened as she was then tied spread eagle to the ground and left by the laughing men to rot in the fiery oven of the Sahara. Something deep inside him longed to race down the cliff to free the woman from her restraints. Someone of such fair skin would no doubt sunburn severely under the brutal desert sun.

Ardeth shook himself mentally. He could not risk his men's lives by attacking during the day.

Altair, his second, spoke to him in Arabic. "What are your orders? The intruders must pay for defiling Hamunaptra, of course, but what of the woman, my Chief?"

"We attack once darkness falls. Altair will lead the attack on the thieves. I will free the woman." Ardeth shook his head. "I do not know what we will do with her but I will not leave her to die such death."

* * *

Leila Callahan closed her eyes against the glare of the desert sun. She had been out here for a little over an hour and already she knew that she was beginning to burn. There were several hours left until the sunset and she knew that while she would be badly burned she would likely survive the night and suffer the same torture when the sun rose the following morning. Her death would be slow. But still, death of any sort was better than the fate she escaped through it. Hopefully she would pass out soon.

A skittering in the sand near her caught her attention. Turning her head she let out a choked cry when she realized a scorpion sat near the shoulder exposed by her torn blouse. The creature was already poised to strike. She tried to remain still but she shook with her fear and the scorpion struck. Leila cried out in pain and watched as the dreadful thing skittered away. As tears fell from her eyes she let out a bitter laugh. Her death would be quicker but no less painful.

* * *

Stealthily, Ardeth and his men made their way down the cliff to the desert floor. He spoke quietly to Altair. "Go, do what you must. I will find the girl and join you."

Altair nodded and with a gesture to the other warriors he and the other Med-jai road off. It was an easy matter for Ardeth to find the woman where she lay staked to the unforgiving desert sands. Ardeth dismounted and knelt beside her. The girl's left cheek was bruised and her lip was split. Through the tears in her clothing Ardeth could see other bruises, cuts, and scrapes. The woman stirred letting out a soft moan. Sensing a presence she opened her eyes and let out a small cry of fear.

Ardeth placed his hand over her mouth. "I will not harm you," he told her firmly, "But you must not make too much noise and betray my men, understand?"

Ardeth remained still as the woman gazed at him with wide emerald eyes. Something in his voice must have soothed her for she nodded. Ardeth was concerned to see her green eyes bright with fever. He removed his hand and went to work freeing her.

"It's pointless," she told him hoarsely in a distinctly American accent, "I was bitten by a scorpion. I'm going to die."

Ardeth's eyes narrowed. "Where?"

"On my right shoulder," she replied struggling to sit up. She bit back a squawk as Ardeth pulled her to him and moved her torn shirt to the side to expose the swelled mound of the bite.

Her eyes widened as he pulled a knife from its sheath at his waist. Seeing her fear Ardeth took her hand and his dark eyes locked with hers. "What is your name?"

"L-Leila Callahan," she answered.

"I am Ardeth Bay, Chieftain of the twelve tribes of the Med-jai. You must trust me," his voice was soft and urgent. "This will hurt but you must be quiet. You will live but I must remove the poison."

Leila nodded and gripped the warrior's robes for strength. Ardeth wasted no time but drew the knife across the bite releasing the poison that was stored under the skin. Leila bit back a cry of agony and was left gasping for breath as Ardeth plied the wound with his fingers to remove as much of the venom as he could. Ardeth's estimation of the girl raised a notch. She had let out a gasp of pain and was gripping his robes tightly but nothing more. Many men had passed out from the pain that she had just endured.

Ardeth left her lying weakly in the sand and returned a moment later with a water skin. "Slowly," he murmured lifting her, "Small sips or you will be ill."

Leila gratefully accepted the water. When she was finished she looked up at her unexpected rescuer. She was a bit embarrassed by how limp she was in his arms. "Why are you helping me?"

"My people do not make a habit out of leaving women to die in the hot sun of the desert," Ardeth told her.

"Who are your people? Why are you here?" Leila demanded. None of this was making sense. She was so tired and dizzy. She longed to close her eyes but feared what might happen if she did so.

"Hush," Ardeth commanded as he scooped her into his arms. She weighed less than a feather. "We will have time to speak of this later. For now I must join my men." Ardeth carried her to his horse and sat her on it. He swung easily up behind her and adjusted her so she sat sideway across his thighs. He held her snugly against him allowing her to lean back against his shoulder.

Leila's eyes widened when she realized he was carrying her back towards Hamunaptra. "No! No, I can't go back there!"

With one hand Ardeth tilted her chin up so that she met his gaze. "As I said before you must trust me. Those men will not harm you again, this I swear to Allah."

Leila's racing heart calmed as she gazed into his dark eyes. Her muddled brain could produce only one thought: This man had saved her life. She would give him her trust as long as he did nothing to betray that trust. She subsided wearily her head falling to rest on his shoulder. Long lashes came to rest against her high cheek bones.

Satisfied that the woman accepted his word Ardeth spurred his stallion into a gallop. The woman was limp in his arms. Ardeth assumed she had fainted. In mere moments they sped past the entrance to the city. The Med-jai warriors were cleaning up the few remaining invaders.

Three men were shoved before him. The tallest one, a balding Egyptian of middle age, snarled when he saw Leila held in front of Ardeth.

"Whore!" He glared up at Ardeth and spoke in his native tongue. "You have no right to the bitch. She is mine."

Leila raised her head, stiffening in Ardeth's arms, and her eyes glittered with hate. Ardeth realized she understood Arabic. "I'm not anyone's whore. It doesn't matter what you did to me," she hissed in his language, "No, you did something much worse."

Leila sat up and looked down at the men below her with loathing. Her voice rose in pitch and volume as she spoke again. It shook with her rage. "You murdered my brother! James never hurt anyone and you killed him!" She began to struggle to slide from the horse shaking with fury. Ardeth tightened his grip keeping her on the horse. "You killed my brother damn you! I hope you rot in hell!"

Her flailing hands came in contact with Ardeth's knife and she pulled it from its sheath intending to burry it in the bastard's cold heart. Ardeth's hand closed around her wrist before the blade could leave her hand. "Do not sully yourself with his blood," Ardeth said softly in her ear, "He is not worth the mark it will leave upon you." He pried the knife from her fingers and returned it to its sheath. Leila remained silent but her gaze did not leave the man that had murdered her beloved brother. Her breath came in shudders.

The Med-jai knew he needed to get her away from this. He knew that if she were not so ill she would be fighting like a lioness to tear the bald man's throat out. Ardeth looked down on the man with cold eyes. "If what she says is true you deserve your fate." He turned his gaze to Altair. "Finish it." Without another word he turned his horse and rode from the city.

Leila tried to look over his shoulder but he pushed her head into his chest. She had a right to hate them but something inside Ardeth wished to shield her from the harshness of what was about to occur. Still, he could not keep her from hearing the death cries of the remaining invaders.

Several minutes later the rest of the Med-Jai caught up with them. Leila was still trembling. She couldn't decide if it was from her rage or from the fever she could feel burning through her veins. Ardeth Bay spoke to one of his men drawing her attention back to him.

Leila looked up at the Med-Jai. "What about me?"

Ardeth looked down at the woman in his arms. She was very pale. "You are unwell. We will camp not far from here. When you are stronger we will speak of this."

"But –"

Ardeth laid an elegant finger over her lips. "Hush, little one. I know you have questions but for now you must rest. You are safe."

Leila's lips tingled where he had touched them. She studied him intently and finally decided she didn't have a choice. She was simply at the end of her strength. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep her head once again resting against the dark warrior's shoulder.

Ardeth could feel the heat radiating from her slender body. Leila's fever was rising. He knew it was probably her body fighting off the scorpion's venom. He had gotten most of the venom out but she would still be sick for a couple days. He needed to get her to bed and determine the extent of any other injuries she might have.

The warrior was grateful that she slept the entire way to the campsite. He had seen that she had been beaten badly enough to be very sore. The ride would have been uncomfortable indeed. He slid from his horse carefully so as not to disturb the precious burden he carried.

Ardeth motioned for Altair to join him.

"What are your wishes, my chief?" Altair asked when he reached his friend.

"See that the wounded are cared for and that the men rest." Ardeth began to walk to his tent, "I will be in my tent if needed."

"Will we be returning home in the morning, my lord?" Altair called after Ardeth knowing the men would want to know. They had been here for several weeks now.

"I am afraid I cannot say at this time. I do not know if the woman can travel. I will know more after her wounds are tended," Ardeth returned before entering his tent.

Ardeth laid Leila down on his sleeping mat. He stood and lit several lamps that hung around the tent so he would have light to work by. Ardeth grabbed a pack from a corner of the tent and once again knelt by Leila. She was not as sunburned as he had feared. A previous tan had shielded her from the worst of the suns rays.

The bruise on her cheek was even worse in the light. Ardeth wished he could kill the men who did this all over again. Trying to keep his gaze and touch professional and brisk Ardeth began to remove her clothes. Rage filled him as he took in the proof of the mistreatment she had received at the hands of the intruders.

Bruises of various colors dotted her skin showing that her torment had taken place over a span of weeks. There were cuts and scrapes on her hands, elbows and knees. There was a gash over her left temple that he had been unable to see in the dark. Dried blood matted her hair. What angered him the most however were the two gashes that ran down the inside of each of her slender calves. Obviously caused by a knife the two cuts were quite deep and were easily six inches long. Fresh blood flowed from the wounds that showed signs of infection. These wounds should have been stitched. Ardeth could not imagine their purpose.

Grabbing his medical supplies Ardeth began to clean her wounds. He bandaged some of the nastier ones and cleansed the blood from her hair as best he could. He applied a salve to her skin in the necessary areas to take the sting from the sunburn. He then covered her with a blanket from her knees to her chin to preserve as much of her modesty as he could before going to the flap of his tent.

"Altair, sadiq," he called in Arabic, "I require assistance."

Altair rose from where he sat with some of the men near the fire and strode to his leader's tent. Ardeth gestured him inside.

"What do you need me to do?" Altair asked as his eyes drifted over to where Leila lay on Ardeth's mat. His eyes widened as he saw the wounds on her calves.

Ardeth nodded. "They need to be stitched. You are better with a needle than I. I am not sure how deeply she sleeps. I will hold her still."

"Why would someone do this?" Altair asked even as he knelt by Leila's feet.

"I do not know. They must have hurt terribly," Ardeth replied as he knelt by Leila's head ready to restrain her if she moved.

Ardeth cursed inwardly when Leila moaned and her eyes drifted open. He had hoped she would remain unconscious for this.

Leila's eyes took a moment to focus on the face of the man above her. It took her several more moments to recall recent events. Her eyes drifted down to see Altair crouched down by her feet threaded needle in hand. "W-what?"

Ardeth carefully brushed a tendril of hair from her face. He spoke gently in English. "Those wounds need to be stitch, little one. They are infected. I have cleaned them but they need to be closed. Altair is better with a needle than I am."

Leila swallowed trying to put her muddied thoughts in some kind of order. "This is going to hurt isn't it?" she whispered.

"I am afraid it will," Ardeth agreed, "I will help you to remain still while my friend stitches your wounds."

Leila eyed the needle with trepidation but did her best to gather her courage. After surviving the past few weeks this should be easy. "Do it."

Ardeth pulled her up so that her back was against her chest. He made sure the blanket was modestly tucked around her. Altair gave her a reassuring smile. "I will try to be quick."

Leila nodded her appreciation. Despite her vow of courage she cried out when the needle pierced the inflamed skin. Ardeth held her tightly keeping one hand on her knee so that she could not move that leg.

"Why was this done to you?" Ardeth asked hoping to distract her with conversation, "Standing alone must have been an agony."

"That was the point," Leila said between clenched teeth, "If I could barely stand then I most certainly couldn't run now could I." Her body trembled with pain and fever.

"You are doing well," Ardeth whispered in her ear. Louder he said, "How did you come to be in Egypt?"

Leila grabbed his arm as Altair reached a particularly inflamed section of the gash. It took her a moment to catch her breath. "My father was an Egyptologist. He brought my family here from America. He wasn't like a lot of the men who come here looking for treasure. He wanted to preserve the artifacts and the tombs. It was knowledge he sought not wealth."

Leila slumped against Ardeth in relief as Altair finished stitching the first wound. After several heaving breaths she continued her story. "He loved Egypt and its history and people so much that when I was born here he gave me an Egyptian name."

"Yes," Ardeth said, "I wondered about that. 'Night'"

Altair started on the second leg.

"Aah! I-I was born at night and night was my father's favorite time here. He loved the beauty of the desert under the stars. H-he also told me that night brings a respite from the heat for the people." Leila muttered a curse. "Would this hurt so much if they weren't infected?"

Ardeth shook his head. "No. While unpleasant in itself it is much worse when the skin is reddened with infection."

"Lucky me," Leila was again embarrassed by how limp she was in this man's arms. She simply didn't have any strength left. Leila nearly wept with relief when Altair finished his final stitch.

Leila attempted to sit up on her own and gasped as a wave of dizziness swept over her. "I don't feel well," she murmured closing her eyes.

Gentle hands lowered her to the sleeping mat and then she felt a wet cloth pressed against her forehead. Her calves were wrapped with bandages then lowered back to the mat. After several minutes she opened her eyes. Altair was gone. Only Ardeth remained with her. "I'm so hot," she told him.

"It is fever from the scorpion's venom and from the infection from your wounds. Here," Ardeth held the water skin to her lips, "Drink."

Leila nearly sighed with pleasure as the water trickled down her parched throat. After several sips Ardeth pulled the water skin away. Ardeth eased her back down and adjusted the blanket so that her legs were covered.

"Be still. I am going to mix something to ease your pain," Ardeth ordered gently before standing and moving to a small fire pit in the center of the tent.

Leila chuckled and closed her eyes as the tent spun around her. "Believe me," she replied softly, "I wouldn't dream of moving."

She must have dozed for it seemed only seconds later that Ardeth once again knelt at her side holding a cup of steaming liquid to her lips.

"The herbs mixed in this tea will ease your pain," Ardeth said as she obediently drank the tea. It was several minutes later that he set the empty container aside and lowered her back down.

Leila closed her eyes and murmured an appreciative sigh when the wet cloth was once more wiped gently across her face and neck. Soon she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Ardeth had been two hours into his vigil over his patient when she let out a moan. Moments later her head began to toss and she began to thrash wildly. Letting out a curse in Arabic, Ardeth grabbed her shoulders in order to hold her still. He could feel the heat rising from in waves. She cried out against some invisible foe and tears leaked from beneath her lowered lids.

"Hush, little one," Ardeth said leaning down near her ear, "You are safe. I will allow none to harm you. It is only a dream."

"Don't touch me!" she cried her voice furious now.

Ardeth pulled back in surprise only to realize she was delirious.

"Get your hands off me!" Leila yelled struggling against his grip, "I'd rather die! No! Don't! JAMES! JAMES! YOU BASTARDS!" The last came out as a shriek and Leila's eyes snapped open and she began to scratch and claw at the arms that held her. Ardeth struggled to hold her as she bucked wildly under him.

Altair burst into Ardeth's tent drawn by the screams. "What is it?"

"She's delirious," Ardeth snapped, "Help me hold her. By Allah, she has the strength of ten."

Tears coursed from Leila's eyes. Ardeth knew that even though her eyes were open she was seeing something far from the tent that surrounded them.

"Leila!" Ardeth barked sharply, "You are safe. You must stop this." Fearing that the woman would tear her stitches, the Med-jai grabbed her chin and turned her face to his, "Look at me! Leila, wake up!"

Leila's eyes widened and slowly her struggles eased then ceased all together. Her eyes met Ardeth's in confusion. "Ardeth? H-how? James . . ." her voice trailed off in bewilderment.

Relieved Ardeth gentled his hold on her. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Ssshh, little flower. You are safe." He watched as her eyes flicked down to where Altair sat by her feet. "Yes. Do you know where you are now?"

"I-I think so," she whispered, "I'm so hot. What happened?"

"You were hallucinating, Leila. Your fever is very high," Ardeth said reaching for the cloth and bathing her face and neck once more. "You spoke of your brother."

Leila clearly understood him but shook her head not wanting to speak of it. "W-water?"

Ardeth lifted her and held the skin to her lips. He looked at Altair. "Thank you, sadiq. Go, get some rest."

Altair nodded and stood his gaze lingering on Leila as he left the tent.

Leila squirmed uncomfortably on the mat. A shiver ran through her, then another, and another. Within moments she was shaking violently. "C-cold," she gasped.

Ardeth grabbed another blanket and draped it over her, tucking it snugly around her body. "Better?"

Leila didn't hear him. Her temporary coherency had evaporated and she was again lost in the grip of her fever.

Ardeth toiled at her side all night. He cooled her with a wet cloth when she was hot and held her tightly to warm her when she was wracked with chills. The Med-jai held her still while she was in the grip of nightmares. He was exhausted by the time the fever finally broke and she sank into a healing sleep. As the sun rose over the desert Ardeth stretched out on the ground and sought his own rest.

Hours later Leila's eyes drifted open slowly and she let out a low moan. She felt like she'd been run over by a herd of particularly nasty, cranky camels. Her entire body ached, her calves were a throbbing agony, and she was soaked in sweat. "Well, isn't this a wonderful morning," she whispered to herself hoarsely.

With an effort she turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw Ardeth Bay stretched out next to her sleeping peacefully. Leila bit her lip. The poor man looked so tired. Her memory of the previous night was foggy at best but she knew he had stayed by her side all night. Leila's mind was filled with vague memories of his touch and voice both soothing and gentle. She owed her life to him.

Leila shifted and all thoughts of gratitude flew right out of her head. She looked down and lifted the blanket that covered her slightly. "Holy shit!"

Her exclamation roused Ardeth from his slumber. He sat up blinking several times. He offered her a gentle smile. "How do you feel?"

"I'm naked!" she snapped wincing as speaking irritated her dry throat, "Why the _hell_ am I naked?"

Ardeth fought the urge to grin. Even in her weakened state her expression stated that there had better be a damned good reason for her state of undress. Ardeth thought it was cute. It also spoke well of her modesty and upbringing. He schooled his features before answering. "It was necessary in order to tend your injuries. I give you my word I took no unnecessary liberties."

His solemn expression made Leila feel like a cad. The man had saved her life for heaven's sake. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "It was just a bit of a shock."

Ardeth nodded. "I understand." The Med-jai gestured to a spot off to the right. "Your clothes are there if you wish to dress."

Oh, yes she wanted to dress. Being near this incredibly handsome man while naked had her nerves tingling. Carefully, she began to sit up. She smiled when Ardeth moved quickly to help her. "I don't think I'm going to be able to leave this tent today but I think I can manage to get dressed."

Ardeth nodded. "Then I will give you some privacy." The dark warrior climbed gracefully to his feet. "I must speak with my men. I will return shortly with something to eat. Please, rest until I return."

Leila watched him go then pulled her stack of clothes to her. They were dirty, blood stained and torn but they were all the covering she had. "Here we go," she muttered as she began to pull her under garments on gritting her teeth when the movement made every muscle in her body protest.

The next ten minutes were filled with groans and curses as she struggled to dress herself in spite of her weakness. Finally, she had managed to don all but her boots and decided to forgo them in deference to her injured calves.

"Thank God," she muttered before collapsing back to the mat. Just the effort of getting dressed had left her trembling and exhausted. Within moments she had drifted back to sleep.

Ardeth smiled when he returned to his tent carrying a tray of food. Leila must have dressed then fallen promptly back to sleep. She hadn't even bothered to crawl under the blanket.

Ardeth sat the food down then laid a gentle hand on Leila's shoulder. "Wake up little one, it is time to eat."

Leila stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes drifted longingly to the food but getting dressed had used up what little strength she had. "I'm too tired."

Ardeth shook his head disapprovingly. "You must eat in order to regain your strength. When did you eat last?"

Leila thought for a moment. "Almost three days," she admitted finally.

"You will eat now," Ardeth commanded firmly. Knowing that she must truly be exhausted however he helped her to sit up. "Here, lean on me."

Leila blushed but weakness forced her to concede. Ardeth placed the tray of food before her and she began to tiredly consume the repast of dried meats and nuts. After several minutes of eating in silence Leila had to admit that Ardeth had been right. "I do feel a little better," she said softly, "Not a lot but a little."

"It was barbaric for them not to feed you," Ardeth replied anger adding an edge to his voice.

Leila shrugged. Ardeth gently tipped her chin up. "You must tell me, Leila, how you came to be in the company of such men."

Leila didn't want to relive it but she owed this man so much. "Oh, alright." Leila pulled her knees up to her chest adjusting her tattered skirt accordingly. "I told you about how my father was an Egyptologist and I was born here." When Ardeth nodded she continued, "Daddy died almost three years ago of a bad heart."

Ardeth saw the sad look that came into her eyes. "I am sorry."

Leila nodded, "I do miss him. He taught James and I everything he knew." She smiled wistfully, "Spoiled me rotten. We inherited his love of Egypt and carried on his work after he was gone. About two months ago we stumbled onto some text that led us to believe that we had discovered the location of Hamunaptra." Leila's eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure how but I guess James let the information slip to some very seedy characters."

Leila paused and a shudder ran through her. "A month ago those men that you found me with broke into our home in the middle of the night. They demanded that we take them to Hamunaptra and fund the trip or they would kill us both. See, my father was very successful and we are quite rich."

"Your brother refused?" Ardeth asked when she fell silent.

Leila nodded. "Oh, yes. Said he'd rather die. They gave him his wish." Her voice trembled with emotion. "They forced him to his knees and slit his throat. I watched my brother bleed out at my feet. That devil Abdul decided that they only needed me. They could have Hamunaptra and our fortune and a little _fun_ besides."

"Did they . . .?" Ardeth asked horrified at the possibility.

Leila shook her head. "No. I told those bastards that if they laid one hand on me that I would make them kill me or I'd kill myself and they'd never find Hamunaptra."

"What stopped them once you reached your destination? I know they treated you badly, little one, I have seen the many bruises that mark you. Not all of them are fresh. What stopped them from dishonoring you?" Ardeth asked his thumb stroking her cheek.

Leila clenched their jaw. "Abdul tried. Said it would be a pleasure to teach me some respect. He-he tried to force himself into m-my m-mouth. I bit him."

Ardeth winced then chuckled. After a moment he grew serious. "And that is why he beat you and then tied you out in the sun to die."

"Yes. I guess he decided my money wasn't worth that much," Leila agreed.

They were silent for a moment before Ardeth looked down at the woman snuggled up against him. Her green eyes fluttered sleepily. The Med-jai smiled. "Lay down, little one, you should rest."

Leila looked up at him blearily then nodded and carefully stretched out on the mat to sleep. She was asleep within moments.

Ardeth sat there for several minutes watching Leila sleep when he heard Altair call softly from the entrance. "Come in," Ardeth called back softly in his native tongue.

"How is the girl?" Altair asked though he could see she'd gotten some of her color back.

"I think she will be well. Well enough to depart for home tomorrow if we do not push too hard." Ardeth looked up at his friend, "We should be home in no more than three days and by then I believe she will be well."

Indeed, Leila did feel a bit better by the next morning to Ardeth's relief and annoyance. The steady improvement in her health led to a return of her apparently high spirits. Ardeth had made the mistake of insisting that she ride in front of him so that she could rest without risking a fall from the horse.

"I'm fine! I could ride my own horse if you'd let me," Leila argued. "You have enough of them with the ones you took from those jerks at Hamunaptra."

"I will decide when you are well enough to ride on your own," Ardeth replied coolly. Ardeth was no fool. He had noticed how she swayed on her feet when she thought he wasn't looking.

"I can make my own decisions you know." Leila retorted, "Look, I'm grateful and all that you saved my life but I'm a big girl."

Ardeth glared down at her all too aware of the amused gazes of his men. "I did save your life and therefore I am responsible for it. You are under my protection and will do what I say!" The dark hair warrior turned and marched away before she could protest further.

Leila stuck her tongue out at his back and glared at the smirking men around her. Just for spite she stuck her tongue out at them as well before looking away in a huff with her arms crossed.

"Our Chief is right. You are still unwell." Altair's voice came from just behind her.

"I feel better," Leila defended weakly.

Altair shook his head though his eyes laughed with amusement. "No doubt. Despite this, you are trembling with weakness where you stand. Those gashes on your legs cannot have healed so quickly. Surely standing must still be uncomfortable. Riding in front of Ardeth will allow them more time to heal."

Leila sighed and her expression softened. "You're right. He's just a bit a high handed. That doesn't excuse my childish behavior. He did save my life. I should be a bit more grateful."

Ardeth chose that moment to stride up holding one of his outer robes in his hand. "Put this on. Your clothes are too torn to cover you properly."

Leila gritted her teeth and clung to her idea of being properly grateful. She snatched the garment from his hand and jerkily shoved her arms into the sleeves ignoring the way her body protested her sharp movements. Savagely she tied the provided sash around her waist to act as a belt. A delicate eyebrow arched and she gave a mock bow. "Anything else, hmmm?"

Ardeth looked at her puzzled but shook his head. "All the tents are packed. Are you ready to depart?"

Leila grinned wryly. "Not like I had much to pack."

Ardeth smiled back and Leila felt some of her anger melt away. One of the warriors brought Ardeth's mount over. Leila forced herself to behave as Ardeth lifted her onto the horse then climbed up behind her.

She knew it was her pride bothering her. Riding sideways did keep her injured calves from chafing against the horse and she was still very tired from being so ill.

After several hours of silence Leila looked up at the dark Med-jai with whom she road. She did not think they were heading in the correct direction. "Aren't we going back to Cairo?"

"No."

Leila blinked then frowned. "Then just where are we going?"

"To my home." Ardeth mentally sighed in anticipation of the following argument.

Leila did not disappoint. She stiffened and sat straighter in his arms. "Y-your home?" She waited for him to nod. "Why are you taking me to your home? I want to go to _my_ home."

"That is not possible at this time," Ardeth told her firmly.

Leila's eyes widened with rage. Suddenly she was struck with a bout of nervousness. "And just why the hell not? I want to go home right now!"

"I'm sorry." Ardeth finally looked down at her. "You know where the Forbidden City is. I have spared your life. You must be brought before the elders so that you may be judged."

"J-judged?" Leila's voice had raised an octave. "What will they do to me?"

Ardeth's features softened as he noticed how pale she had become. He brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "They will not harm you, little one. I would not allow it."

"Then why do they need to see me? Why can't I go home?" Leila asked blinking back sudden unwanted tears. She'd had enough damn it! She just wanted to be back in her own house safe and sound.

Ardeth sighed. "Several years ago I spared the life of a man who had been to Hamunaptra. He returned three years later with a woman. This woman woke He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. A man of ancient times cursed for all eternity. Do you remember the odd occurrences two years ago?"

Leila nodded. "Who could forget it?"

"Indeed," Ardeth agreed, "The creature that they had awoken nearly destroyed everything. He is still buried under the desert sands. We cannot risk history being repeated. The elders will need to be assured of your silence."

"You know you aren't making a bit of sense, right?" Leila said with a quirked eyebrow. "You're trying to tell me that someone woke up a mummy and this mummy nearly destroyed the world?"

"Yes."

Ardeth saw the disbelief in her eyes and realized that he would have to tell her the whole story. With a sigh he began.

"If not for the help of Rick and Evie, Imhotep would have been able to rule the world," Ardeth finished almost an hour later.

Leila searched his eyes for the truth. The answer she found was that he really believed what he said. "You're not making this up?"

"I wish I was," Ardeth replied with a wry grin. "I know it is difficult to believe but you must. Why do you think the Med-jai guard the city so carefully?"

"Boredom?" Leila answered halfheartedly.

Ardeth let out a short bark of laughter. "It is never boring, little one." Ardeth glanced down at the woman in his arms and noted with concern that her face was very flushed.

The Med-jai called out in his own language for the company to halt. "We will stop for a bit. Your face is very red. We must get you into some shade."

Inwardly, Leila cursed. She'd been trying not to show that the heat had gotten to her. It must be because of her recent ordeal. The desert sun had never gotten to her so quickly before. "I'm fine," she protested as Ardeth dismounted then lifted her from the horse.

Ardeth ignored her and barked several more orders to his men. He set her on her feet. "Stay here." He handed her his water skin. "Drink some water. Slowly."

Soon the warriors had a tent up. Ardeth escorted her into it and sat her down on a mat that had been laid out.

"Really, Ardeth, I'm fine," Leila said touched by how he fussed over her.

Again, Ardeth ignored her and began to tear a strip from the bottom of his robe. "I will make a turban to protect you from the sun."

Leila smiled gratefully. "That would probably help." She sat quietly while Ardeth fashioned the cloth into a turban.

When he finished Ardeth stood. "Stay here. I need to get something from my horse. Drink more water." Ardeth strode from the tent.

"Woof," she muttered when he was gone. Leila stayed where she was and found herself pondering her raven-haired savior. He was certainly a bit bossy but his eyes were kind and his touch was gentle. He certainly took good care of her.

Several minutes later Ardeth returned with his pouch of medical supplies. "I must see to the wounds on your calves. The bandages need changed." When she opened her mouth to argue Ardeth quietly cut her off. "The wounds need to be cleaned, Leila, or they may become even more infected. The desert is very unforgiving towards those who do not take the proper care."

Leila sighed knowing he was right. "All right." She tried not to blush as she hiked her skirt and the robe Ardeth had given her up to her knees. When Ardeth took one slender ankle in his hand Leila cursed inwardly when she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Ardeth himself was not unaffected. The calves exposed by necessity were slender but muscular showing that Leila had not spent her life on her posterior. Leila's skin was as soft as silk beneath his fingers. Ardeth viciously repressed the urge to run his hand further up her leg. Such thoughts were inappropriate and sinful.

Ardeth forced his fingers to be brisk as he unwound the blood-stained bandages that had been applied the previous night. He bent closer to examine the gashes.

Leila watched as Ardeth held her foot gently in his lap and inspected the wound with deft fingers. Her gazed settled on the top of his bent head and Leila's fingers ached to run through those silken raven tresses. Mentally, Leila shook herself. The man would think she was a wanton if she did such a thing. After all, she was an "infidel". He probably barely noticed her and if he did thought of her as a pest.

"How soon will we reach your home?" Leila asked in attempt to distract herself.

Ardeth didn't even glance up as he began to re-wrap the injuries after applying a salve. "If all goes well we should arrive day after tomorrow."

Leila sighed. "I'm slowing you down aren't I?"

Ardeth looked up at felt a small smile crease his lips when he saw the aggravated expression on her face. "A bit," he agreed, "Still, there is no reason to hurry."

"Well, we can be on our way now," Leila said beginning to struggle to her feet, "I'm just fine."

Ardeth chuckled and pulled her back down. "We will continue after we have eaten. Also you should drink some more water."

Leila made a face. "I'm gonna explode if I drink much more."

"You will sweat it out quickly," Ardeth replied digging into another pack he had brought in and producing dried fruits. "You will eat."

Leila took what he offered as she gave him a glare. "You may be right but you don't have to be quite so bossy about it."

Ardeth gave her a curious look. "I am unfamiliar with this word 'bossy'."

"Well, it's someone who gives a lot of orders. Pushy. Demanding." Leila smirked. "Usually these people are a bit arrogant."

"Ah." Ardeth smiled widely. "Then you are probably correct. As Chieftain of the Med-jai I am used to my orders being followed without question."

Leila took another bite of the fruit. After a moment she looked up curiously. "You talk of being Chieftain. I think I remember you saying there are twelve tribes. How exactly does the hierarchy work among your people?"

Ardeth nodded in understanding. "There are twelve tribes, yes. Each tribe has a commander but I rule over the commanders of the other eleven tribes. In truth, I am their king."

"King? Oh."

"Relax, little one. I do not ask that you bow before me or walk ten paces behind me."

Leila arched a delicate eyebrow. "Well, that's good. Because you'd probably be out of luck on the ten paces bit."

Ardeth smiled then began to pack up what little was in the tent. "I think you are well enough to continue now." 

Leila nodded. "Yeah. I feel much better." She began to struggle to her feet. She blushed when Ardeth held out a hand but took it and allowed him to gently pull her to her feet.

They were both startled by shouts outside the tent. Ardeth strode to the flap, cursed, and then disappeared outside. Leila hurried after him as quickly as she could.

Two of the Med-Jai warriors were engaged in a rather spirited scuffle. Both the combatants were young men barely having reached adulthood. Leila was startled by the fury that showed on Ardeth's face. She watched in trepidation as Ardeth stormed up to the combatants and forced them apart. Leila gasped as Ardeth delivered a vicious back hand to each youth sending them both to the ground.

"This is not the way that a Med-jai conducts himself!" Ardeth snarled in Arabic, "You forget your duty. This is not the time to engage is petty disputes. When we return home you will go before the elders and confess your failures. They will decide what penalty you will pay."

The two young warriors scrambled to their feet and bowed. "Yes, Chieftain."

Ardeth nodded. "Disassemble the tent and be quick about it," he barked.

The two youths nearly tripped over themselves to do his bidding.

Ardeth turned to Altair. "You should not have allowed this."

Altair lowered his eyes. "I beg pardon, my chief, but I believed it was just a youthful argument. I did not expect it to escalate."

Ardeth relaxed a bit. "The elders will see to it that they do not forget themselves again. We are safe enough but it is dangerous to make a habit of such indulgences." Ardeth laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "Get the men ready to leave."

Altair bowed his head then began barking orders to the men.

Ardeth turned and walked back to where Leila stood several feet from the tent that was being taken down in record time. Her eyes were wide as a frightened doe.

Ardeth cursed silently. He had not meant to make her afraid of him. He could well imagine why an angry man was unsettling to her. Ardeth did his best to make his voice soothing. "Come. I will help you mount."

Doing her best to hide her trembling Leila hurried ahead of him to his horse. She was unusually compliant as he lifted her to sit sideways on the horse. "I will be back in a few minutes."

She nodded mutely.

Ardeth returned shortly and mounted behind her. He noticed immediately how she held herself stiffly upright instead of relaxing against him as she had before. He also detected the way she trembled faintly. They rode in silence for a long while before Ardeth could stand it no longer. "I have frightened you."

"N-no," Leila protested averting her gaze. Her hand went instinctively to her bruised cheek.

Ardeth sighed before taking her hand in his own and lowering it. "Leila, do you understand why I was so harsh with them?"

Leila shook her head. "They're b-both so y-young. B-boys fight." She loathed the tremor in her voice.

"Little one," Ardeth commanded gently, "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Leila raised her eyes to his.

"Those two warriors are young, yes," Ardeth acknowledged quietly, "But they have a sacred duty. Attack is not likely in this part of the desert but a warrior must never let his guard down. If there were an attack such conduct would be disastrous. They forgot their duty to keep watch and guard those under their protection. They forgot their duty to me and to their brothers."

Leila thought a moment then nodded. Her trembling eased a bit. "What will happen to them?"

"The elders will think of a punishment unpleasant enough to make them think better of their behavior. Extra watches perhaps. A lot of lost sleep," Ardeth smiled, "They will learn their lesson and be better for it."

Leila nodded again and looked down at her lap. That didn't sound so terrible. Ardeth released the hand that he held and tipped her chin up with his forefinger. "Now, tell me why you were so frightened of me?" Ardeth could guess but it would be more beneficial for her if she spoke of it.

"I-I'm not sure," Leila admitted. "I mean I know that you people kill. You killed those men. Well, your men did. You didn't. But even then none of them showed anger. A-and you've been so kind. Then you were angry and for a moment . . ." her voice trailed off.

"For a moment you were back in the clutches of your tormentors," Ardeth finished.

Leila nodded unhappily. "I know it's not the same. You do what you do because you have to. Those animals did what they did for pleasure. I- I just . . ."

"I understand," Ardeth said as he eased her back against him. "You need not fear me. You have been through much and it will take time for you to recover." He smiled when she laid her head against his shoulder. His hand absently rubbed her arm to relieve the last of her tremors. "Rest, little one, we will journey far before we stop for the night. There is an oasis ahead that will provide a pleasant resting place."

Too weary and shaken for her normal stubborn resistance Leila closed her eyes and allowed the beating of his heart to lull her into sleep.

_Skye-07 and Inferno: thanks for the reviews. Glad you're enjoying it so far. Hope you liked this chapter just as much. Thanks again._


	3. Chapter 3

Leila dozed off and on throughout the day. Ardeth made her drink water when she was awake and they talked quietly of inconsequential things. It was almost dark when they reached the oasis and Ardeth declared a halt for the day.

"Thank God," Leila muttered as Ardeth dismounted. Too tired to move she waited until Ardeth put his hands around her waist and helped her to the ground. Leila stretched carefully trying to loosen her muscles. The warriors around her began to set up the small tents they carried with them.

Ardeth led her to a nearby rock. "Sit here. I will return shortly."

"Gladly," Leila replied sitting down with a sigh, "I'll be right here."

Ardeth smiled before going to speak with his men.

Leila watched Ardeth as he conversed with the warriors. It was obvious that the men in Ardeth's command respected him greatly but did not fear him. They treated him with almost a sense of hero worship.

Still, an angry Ardeth was quite a sight. Her fear had eased after he had explained his actions and even now he spoke with the two boys he had rebuked in a friendly manner. "He was harsh because he had to be," she murmured to herself.

Leila sighed and realized she needed to find a place to relieve herself. She looked around and spotted a large rock that would easily keep her from the gazes of the men. Leila stood and limped over to the rock.

Ardeth turned to go back to Leila and was startled to find she was not where he had left her. He strode in that direction and was relieved to see her come out from behind a large boulder. His relief turned to annoyance. "I told you to stay where you were."

Leila raised both eyebrows. She was tired. She was sore. She was so not in the mood. "Well, I could have just pissed right where I stood in front of the men if that would have made you happier. Maybe next time I'll wait and piss in your tent."

Ardeth blinked in surprise at both her language and the quiet anger in her voice. "You should have said something."

Leila crossed her arms. "I wasn't aware that I needed to ask permission to go to the bathroom."

"You shouldn't go off on your own," Ardeth countered stubbornly.

Leila gestured wildly at the boulder. "It's ten damned feet away. It's not like I went for a stroll in the moonlight!" Ardeth opened his mouth but Leila held up a hand, "No. Not another word. I don't care if you are a king. You're over reacting and I'm not going to deal with it right now."

Leila turned and started towards where several warriors were just finishing erecting Ardeth's tent.

"You would dare to be so rude then seek shelter in my tent?" Ardeth called after her. Several of the men turned to watch them.

Leila turned back and gave Ardeth a falsely sweet smile. "Of course not, Your Highness. I'm sure one of your warriors would be kind enough to share his rations with this humble infidel." Leila bowed mockingly then began to walk to the men with a friendly smile.

Ardeth snarled something _very naughty_ in Arabic then stomped after her. He grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her back towards his tent. Leila waved merrily to the rest of the men and caught sight of Altair off to the side trying very hard not to laugh.

Once inside the tent Ardeth glared down at Leila. "I should take you over my knee for such insolence."

Leila glared back and took her turban off tossing it to the side. She shook her hair. Ardeth became momentarily entranced by the silky sunset waves. Leila's next words drew him back to reality.

"Would it just kill you to admit that you over reacted. Is your poor male pride so fragile?" Leila asked sinking to the floor and pulling her boots off.

Ardeth bit by a reply and pinched the bridge of his nose. The damned woman was right. He had over reacted, but only because he had been worried for her. How had she gotten under his skin so quickly? Ardeth lowered his hand and allowed a sheepish smile. "You are right. I was simply concerned to turn around and see you gone."

Leila sighed and her expression softened. "Where did you think I was gonna go with all your men around? Just relax, okay?"

Ardeth smiled then nodded. "I will try."

"Thank God," Leila murmured running a hand through her hair.

Ardeth crouched down in front of her. He tugged on a lock of hair playfully. "You are not so innocent, little one. You have a very sharp tongue for one so small."

It was Leila's turn to look sheepish. "I was born with it. It does come in handy on occasion though."

"I'm certain it does," Ardeth replied with a chuckle. "Are you hungry?"

Leila nodded enthusiastically. "Starved."

"Sit. We will eat." Ardeth pointed to the mat.

Leila gingerly eased herself down conscious of her lingering aches.

They enjoyed the same repast of dried meats and fruits. Ardeth took a drink from his water skin then handed it to Leila. Leila sighed as it trickled down her throat.

"You said we'll reach your people tomorrow?" She handed the skin back to him.

"Aiwa."

Leila hesitated before deciding to use the direct approach. "Ardeth – you said your Elders needed to judge me. What's going to happen to me?"

Ardeth sighed. "You will speak to the Elders. I will be with you. I will tell them that you were there against your will. You will vow never to return to the city or to tell others of its location. If all goes well you will be sworn to secrecy and allowed to return to Cairo. The Elders may ask a small service of you."

"A service?" Leila tilted her head, "What kind of 'service'?"

Ardeth took her hand. "It is not as bad as that, Little one. The Elders wills simply ask that if you hear anyone speaking about Hamunaptra that you pass the information on to us."

"Oh." Leila smiled, "I could do that if they wish."

Ardeth smiled back glad to see her reassured. He hoped things would indeed be that simple. "Now we sleep. We will leave early so we can reach my home by mid-day."

Leila nodded and stretched on the mat. She felt Ardeth lay down behind her. "Good night, Ardeth."

"Good night, Little one."

Morning came all too soon. Ardeth nudged Leila awake. She ate more of the dried fruit before camp broke. She could sense the urgency of the men. They were eager to be home.

When they reached the village they found chaos. The village was under attack.

"Tuaregs!" Ardeth growled unsheathing is scimitar. "Hold on tightly," he ordered Leila who rode behind him this time.

"Got ya."

Leila tightened her grip as Ardeth ordered the charge and the men urged the horses frantically toward their village.

Ardeth felt her pull his knife from his belt and approved. He understood her need to not go into the coming battle unarmed. It was good that she had a fighting spirit.

Ardeth's mount thundered into the village and he swung his scimitar slicing deep into the chest of an enemy. Leila's heart pounded as they rode through the village. The Med-jai women and those warriors that had been left behind had been fighting back but were sadly outnumbered.

Leila screamed when a Tuareg warrior jumped from his horse onto Ardeth knocking all three of them to the sand. She scrambled to her feet glancing wildly about her. Ardeth was locked in battle and she had no idea where to go.

Icicles clogged her veins when she saw one of Tuareg raiders had several children cornered against a tent. Blindly, Leila sprinted in that direction grabbing the sword of a dead invader. The Tuareg blinked in surprise when she dashed between him and the children.

"You will not touch these children," she spat in Arabic.

The man laughed. "What do you know of weapons? You will die, whore."

Leila lashed out with her sword catching the man in the midsection. Her stomach lurched at the sensation of the blade tearing through human flesh like butter. Grasping his exposed innards he fell to the ground dead. "I used to fence with my brother," she whispered.

Leila turned shakily to the children. "Stay close to me."

Leila gathered as many children to her as she could and soon she stood guard over ten little Med-jai.

Another of the invaders attacked her. This time he struck her with his fist knocking her to the ground while she was distracted with the children. She cried out as she felt her ankle twist awkwardly under her. He lunged at her and as he did so Leila pulled Ardeth's knife from the waist of her skirt and plunged it into his chest. His own weight forced him down to the hilt. Leila whimpered as his blood spilled onto her. Desperately, Leila clawed her way out from under him, his blood staining her clothes and her hands. With trembling hands and fighting back bile she pulled the dagger from his chest. Panting she stood ready for another assault.

Soon things began to quiet as the returning Med-jai ousted the intruders. The Tuareg were either fleeing or bleeding into the sand.

Ardeth stood over the body of his final opponent and looked about his village. The village was littered with Tuareg bodies and the bodies of a few Med-jai.

"Leila!" Ardeth became very nervous when he did not see her.

"I'm here!"

Ardeth spun to see her limping out from the other side of a tent. She held a small girl in her arms and a boy of two years clung to her skirt. Behind her trailed eight more children. Leila held a bloody scimitar in her hand. His bloody dagger was tucked into the waist of the robe she wore. Her clothes were equally as bloody. Her cheek had a fresh bruise and her lip was split.

Ardeth ran to her, taking her by the arms. "Where are you hurt?"

Leila forced a smile. "Most of it's not mine." She could not hide the tremor that ran through her. She had killed two men.

The little boy who clung to her skirt beamed up at Ardeth. "She killed two Tuaregs to protect us, Chief!"

Leila paled at the thought. She had killed two men. The mother of the little girl she held came running up sobbing with relief.

"Shukran. Shukran," she repeated.

"You're welcome," Leila said blinking tears away as she handed the little girl over.

The women of the village began to gather around Leila grateful to the woman who had risked her life to save those of their children.

Leila's legs began to tremble and she started to sink to the sand. Ardeth caught her and lifted her into his arms. It was obvious that she was in shock. Ardeth wanted to hold her until she calmed but he had a duty to the village. He turned and found his mother approaching him.

"Will you care for this woman for me, Ume? I must see to the village."

"Of course, al ibney. Bring her to my tent."

Ardeth carried her inside the tent and laid her on his mother's bed. He took her hand. "Look at me, little one." He waited until she turned glassy eyes in his direction. "This is my mother, Aziza. She will care for you, Leila, while I see to the villagers."

Leila bit her lip and nodded. She wanted him to stay but knew that he needed to see to the injured and the dead.

"Go, Ardeth," Aziza said in English. "I will summon some of the women to help me. The woman who saved the lives of our children will be well cared for."

Aziza walked to the door of her tent and called out in Arabic. Three women came running. "You will help me care for this woman who saved our children."

The women bowed and before Leila quite knew what was happening she was undressed, bathed, and redressed in a pale blue skirt that reached the tent floor and a matching tunic.

Aziza guided her to a chair. "Sit, child," she urged gently.

Leila obeyed and one of the other women began to brush out her hair. Aziza knelt to examine Leila's turned ankle.

"It is only twisted. I will apply a poultice and wrap it. It will be fine in a few days."

The rhythmic motion of the brush through her hair began to relax Leila. Some of the shock began to fade and she looked down at Ardeth's mother. "Why did those men attack your village?"

Aziza responded without looking up. "The Med-jai and the Tuaregs have been enemies for centuries. Ardeth has tried to make peace but they continue to raid our village. They must have known that the majority of the men were away."

Her eyes fell upon the half-healed gashes on Leila's calves. She had seen them while Leila had been bathed but did not wish to upset the girl by asking. Aziza felt it was safe now to do so. "What happened to your legs? You have many bruises as well."

Leila sighed. "I'll let Ardeth tell you the whole story but lets just say he saved me from some very bad men who did some nasty things to me."

"I will clean them and bind them with clean bandages as they have bled a little," Aziza said, respectfully letting the subject drop. She could see how tired Leila was.

The older woman patted her ankle and stood. "There." She regarded Leila for a moment. "That was very brave of you to save those children."

Leila shook her head. "I couldn't let those men hurt them."

Aziza laid a hand on Leila's head. "You should rest, child."

"What will you do?"

Aziza gestured toward the village. "We must go see what we can do to help our people."

"I'll go with you," Leila said firmly, "I don't need to rest until everyone else is taken care of." Anything was better than sitting alone in a tent remembering the way a sword felt as it sliced through tender flesh.

Aziza smiled approvingly. "Allah bless you, child."

Leila threw herself into the treating of the wounded and the cleaning of the camp. She found the Med-jai healers were very patient in teaching her their art. It wasn't until early evening when there was time to rest.

Leila wiped a hand across her forehead to smooth back her hair. She looked around her. Little sign of the Tuareg's attack could be seen. Most of those injured would live and for that she was thankful.

"You should be resting."

Leila smiled recognizing the voice. She turned to face him. "How could I rest when there was so much work to be done?"

"The women speak highly of you and all that you have done this day," Ardeth bowed his head, "Shukran." Then he cocked an eyebrow. "Still, you cannot tell me that you are not tired."

Leila laughed. "I'm exhausted."

"Have you eaten?" Ardeth asked studying her pale cheeks.

"Not yet."

"Come. My mother is joining me in my tent to eat tonight. You are most welcome." Ardeth held out his hand to offer assistance.

"Thank you," Leila groaned with a chuckle, "My legs and my ankle are killing me."

Ardeth smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to guide her to his tent. "My mother is already there laying out the food. After we eat you should retire. I am certain that the Elders will want to speak with you in the morning."

"Oh. Goody." Leila replied sarcastically.

Ardeth suppressed a chuckle and held the flap of his tent open for her. Aziza looked up and smiled. "Ah. There you are. You are two of the hardest people to keep track of I have ever known. Sit. Dinner is ready."

Leila let Ardeth help her to sit down on one of the cushions around the low table. Aziza served Ardeth first then Leila and then finally herself. "How does the village fair, al ibney?" Aziza asked nibbling on a piece of bread.

"Allah be praised, there was little damage. A few tents were burned but those we can replace easily enough." Ardeth replied taking a sip of water.

"How many died?" Leila asked quietly.

"We lost three warriors. None were married," Ardeth shook his head, "I am sorrowful at the loss of such brave men but I am grateful that there will be no widows this time."

Aziza glanced up at Leila. "Rashida tells me that you show potential as a healer. She has offered to teach you while you are here."

Leila smiled remembering the kind old woman she had worked next to. "I would be honored."

"Good. I have had an extra cot set up in my tent. I hope you will honor me by being my guest."

Leila smiled and bowed her head according to Arabic custom. "Shukran for your hospitality."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Ardeth noticed Leila chewing on her lip.

"If you continue to do that, little one, you will cause your lip to bleed again," Ardeth said, "What troubles you?"

Leila sighed. "I'm just a little nervous about meeting with the Elders tomorrow."

"I will allow no harm to come to you," Ardeth promised solemnly.

Aziza leaned across the table and patted Leila's hand. "Fear not, child. Leave it to me. Everything will be fine."

When Ardeth was done eating he stood. "Thank you, Ume. I must attend the service for the fallen men."

"I will be there soon, Ardeth," Aziza replied. Once Ardeth was gone she hurriedly cleaned up their meal and packed away the leftovers. "Come with me, Leila."

Leila followed Aziza to her tent. Aziza pulled a pale blue veil from a chest along with a silver circlet. "Put these on. It is required for this solemn service."

Leila donned the veil and circlet with a little help from Aziza. "There. Now, come."

When the two women reach the area where the funeral pyre had been built most of the village had already assembled. Leila could see the families of the fallen warriors near the front. An old man came forward and read from the Koran. When he was finished Ardeth stepped forward and lit the pyre. Leila would never forget the stink of burning flesh.

When the fire began to die down Aziza took Leila's arm. "It is time you rested." Leila nodded and followed the woman back to her hut. Leila lay down on the cot provided for her and was asleep in seconds.

_SKYE-07: Nice to hear from you again. Glad you still like the story. Thanks for taking the time to review._

_Rachel Sparrow: I'm going to try to keep updates coming as regularly as possible. Sometimes RL gets in the way though but I'll do my best._

_FantasyGirl2396: I'm glad you liked it. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Enjoy._

_Fan of the Mummy: Hope you still find the story interesting. Let me know what you think. I live for reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

Leila groaned when she felt Aziza shaking her. "Wake up, girl, the Elders have summoned you. We must get you ready."

Leila opened one eye. "Tell them to summon me in a couple of hours."

Aziza laughed. "It is already midday. Get up."

Leila grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she was done she realized there were several other women in the tent. "Brought reinforcements?"

Aziza smiled and pulled Leila out of bed. "We are going to make you into the image of a proper Med-jai woman. We will allow the Elders to find no fault with you. The women of this village owe you much."

With a sigh, Leila submitted to Aziza. It was nice to have friends.

Aziza presented Leila with a beautiful emerald skirt and a matching tunic both trimmed with silver embroidery. "This is a gift from the women of the village to show our gratitude for your bravery during the battle."

Leila fingered the soft material. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Put it on." Aziza placed the clothing in Leila's hands.

When Leila had dressed the women urged her to sit, one brushed out her hair, and another began to line her eyes with kohl.

It was Aziza who added the final touch. In her hand, she held a gold circlet inlaid with emeralds. "This was my bride gift from Ardeth's father. It will look lovely on you."

Leila gazed eyes wide. "I couldn't –"

"Hush." Azzia laid a sheer green veil over Leila's hair and placed the circlet over it. "This will let the Elders know that you have my approval and my support."

Before Leila could think of a reply, Ardeth called from outside the tent. "It is time, Ume. Is she ready?"

"Yes, my son." Aziza urged Leila to her feet. "Come."

Ardeth was in awe when Leila emerged from the tent. He had never seen anyone so lovely. The green material made Leila's eyes glitter and her hair shone like the sun itself. The silver embroidery lining the cloth emphasized the fairness of her skin. What surprised Ardeth the most was that the circlet that sat on her head belonged was his mother's bride gift.

Leila fidgeted uncomfortably. Ardeth's silence was making her nervous. "Ardeth?"

Ardeth shook himself. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." Leila forced a smile. "Guess we shouldn't keep the Elders waiting."

"No. Let us go." Ardeth extended his arm and Leila took it.

A group of women and children had gathered outside the council tent. One of the little girls Leila had rescued skipped forward flower in hand. "For you," the girl lisped in Arabic.

"Shukran," Leila smiled and bent so the little girl could tuck it behind her ear.

Ardeth smiled as well. This show of support could only help Leila with the Elders.

When Leila straightened, Ardeth led her into the tent of the Elders.

Ardeth bowed and Leila follow suit. "Greetings Honored Elders," Ardeth said respectfully.

"Greetings to you as well, my lord," the Elder sitting in the center replied. "I hope you are well?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hasim." Ardeth straightened. "This is the girl I told you of. Her name is Leila."

"Step forward, Leila."

Leila did so meeting the Elder's gaze steadily.

The Elder's face softened with a smile. "Are you recovered from your injuries?"

Leila nodded. "Nearly so, thanks to the kindness of the Med-jai."

Hasim nodded in recognition of her thanks. "Ardeth tells us you were at Hamanaptra against your will. Is this true?"

"Yes, Elder. My brother was murdered by the men who kidnapped me. They threatened to kill me if I did not lead them to Hamanaptra." Leila acknowledged.

The Elder to Hasim's left spoke up. "Better if you had died than lead such men to the City."

"Tariq," Hasim began but Leila held up a hand.

"This is true," Leila agreed, "One life is a small price to pay to keep such evil contained. But, I didn't know this then. I beg the Council to forgive me for my ignorance."

Ardeth fought back a grin. He was quite proud of the way she was handling herself. She had countered Tariq calmly and respectfully.

Hasim did grin. "Well said, child. The Council is also aware of the support you have gathered in the village. You showed great bravery when you saved those children. I also see that Aziza Bay has placed her emerald circlet on your head. The meaning of this has not escaped me." The Elder's gaze became contemplative.

"Still, you know the location of the City. It is possible that other greedy men know that you carry this knowledge." Hasim leaned forward, "This presents a problem. How can we allow you to return to your world knowing you bear this knowledge?"

Ardeth stepped forward. "I will allow no harm to come to this woman, Hasim. I have sworn to protect her."

"Peace, my lord," Hasim soothed, "I would not wish to harm a woman who has saved Med-jai lives. That does not eliminate the fact that if she returns to the world the secret location could be in danger. Also, we have learned that the two of you shared a tent. We have come up with a solution."

Ardeth lifted an eyebrow. "What is this solution?"

"We have long been pestering you to take a wife, Ardeth," Hasim said with a grin, "We wish you to take this woman to wife."

"WHAT?" Leila yelped before she could stop herself.

Hasim turned an innocently surprised gaze back to Leila. "You find Ardeth Bay an unworthy husband?

Drat the clever old snake! Leila took a deep breath. "Of course not, Elder. But you ask much of me for me to marry a man I barely know and make a life far from home."

"It is not so much," Hasim countered, "True, you will leave the world you know, but you will leave it to become a Queen. Such an honor has never been given to an outsider before."

Seeing an opening, Leila pounced. "But how do you know I am worthy of such an honor? Would you see your king married to an unworthy infidel? What if Ardeth is not willing?"

Hasim regarded Ardeth who had been silent during this time mostly to shock. "Do you find this woman unsuitable, my lord?"

This was the last thing Ardeth had expected. Still, he could not lie to the Elder. Leila was brave and smart. She was also beautiful. She would make a fine wife. "Though I would not wish an unwilling bride, I find Leila quite acceptable."

Leila gaped at Ardeth. Hasim chuckled. "Do not look so surprised. You are a beautiful woman and our contacts tell us you will bring a great deal of money to your marriage. Since your brother is dead you are sole heir are you not? This will be useful to the Med-jai."

Leila's eyes flashed. "You want me to marry your chief because of my money!"

"It doesn't hurt," Hasim replied ruefully. Sobering he continued, "We cannot let you leave this village, child. Because of the feelings of the villagers and our Chief we it would cause a great deal of difficulty if we harmed you. We would not wish to due to the bravery and compassion you have shown. This is the best compromise we could find. We cannot force our Chief to wed but he is not adverse to the idea. This is a reward more than a punishment. Please see it as such. It is your best option. I suggest you take it."

Leila heard the veiled threat. She ignored it.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" Hasim asked in genuine surprise.

Leila's eyes snapped fire and her hands clenched into fists at her side. "You heard me. I said no. I will _not_ be bartered into a marriage to a man I hardly know so you can get your greedy little hands on my money."

Tariq leaned forward. "If you do not comply with our wishes, we will be forced to have you killed."

"NO." This time Ardeth spoke. "I will allow no harm to come to this woman."

Hasim shook his head. "Ardeth . . . you know she cannot be allowed to return to her world. Even if the girl gave us an oath and even if she truly meant it, there are those who would go to great lengths to force the location of the Forbidden City from her. Either she marries you or she dies." Hasim considered, "Perhaps we could only cut out her tongue."

Ardeth sighed and nodded, hating Hasim for forcing them into this. "Then we must marry." Ardeth turned sorrowful eyes to Leila. "Please, little one. It is the only way."

She fought back the urge to cry. She was backed into a corner. "I-I will marry Ardeth," she whispered hoarsely.

Ardeth wanted to throttle the Elders. He was willing to wed Leila but he did not wish her forced into it. It would seem that in order to spare her harm he had no choice. His heart twisted as he took in her pale face and trembling hands.

When Hasim spoke again, his voice was sympathetic. "I know this is a shock, my child. It will not seem so bad once you calm down. To give you time to adjust, the wedding will take place in seven days. I suggest you spend time with your betrothed, my lord, allow her to get to know you."

Ardeth gritted his teeth and bowed his head. "Wise suggestion, Elder."

Hasim stood. "Come, we will tell the village now."

Ardeth wanted to protest but knew it was no use. They might as well see it done.

Leila stared. She couldn't seem to find her voice. She felt Ardeth take her arm. "Be strong, kahlila, for just a few more minutes."

Leila looked up at him glassy eyed for a moment before making a visible effort to regain her composure. She nodded stiffly. Leila and Ardeth followed the Elders from the tent.

Most of the village had gathered to hear the fate of the infidel. Hasim raised a hand for quiet. "I have a joyous announcement! Ardeth Bay has consented to marry Leila Callahan. I give you your Queen!"

The crowd gasped in shock then began to cheer. Well most of the crowd. Some of the women both young and old glared in outrage. Some of the warriors were appalled that their Chieftain would wed an outsider . . . an infidel no less. Even if she had saved Medjai lives, for which they were truly grateful, the thought of an outsider marrying their chief was unbelievable! Oblivious to this, Leila wanted to scream. Everyone was just tickled pink about this except for her.

Aziza came forward and hugged Leila. She could sense all was not what it seemed. "Come to my tent, daughter, and we will talk. You too, al ibney."

Leila was shaking from head to toe by the time they reached Aziza's tent. All the way Ardeth had been whispering to his mother what had occurred in the Council tent. Leila heard nothing but the roaring in her ears. "Damn them!" she choked out once she was inside Aziza's tent. "I hate them for this!"

Ardeth took Leila by the arms and turn her to face him. "I am sorry, Leila. Hasim did not give us a choice." He tipped her chin up so he looked into her eyes, "I did not lie when I said I found you worthy. You would make any man a fine wife. I am sorry if you do not feel the same about me."

The sorrow in his eyes brought Leila to her senses a bit. "Oh, Ardeth, the problem isn't you. It's just that we haven't known each other for very long and I-I –well I thought I'd marry for love. I don't like being forced into it like this. A-and I don't belong here. This isn't my home. These aren't my people!"

Aziza's heart went out to the girl. Among her people, a bride sometimes did not meet her husband until their wedding. To this girl, the idea was alien and offensive. Still, Aziza had glimpsed the attraction between her son and this woman. The situation was not hopeless.

"Al ibney, leave us for a bit hmm?" Aziza suggested gently.

Ardeth nodded helplessly. "Of course." With a last look at Leila, he left the tent.

Aziza took Leila's hands. "I know this seems like the end of the world but it isn't, dear girl. I did not meet Ardeth's father until the day of our wedding. I was not happy about marrying Khalil. But, in time we came to love each other. Deeply."

"Oh, Aziza," Leila sighed, "It's not just that. I don't know anything about how your people live. How can I be Queen of a people I don't understand? I won't know what to do!"

"I will help you," Aziza reassured her. "I will teach you what you need to know." The older woman shook her head sadly. "There is no other way." Aziza squeezed her hand, "Ardeth would not hurt you. He will be a good husband."

Knowing instinctively that this was true and not seeing any other way, Leila nodded and steadied herself. "I should go talk to Ardeth."

Aziza nodded. "He is probably with the horses. He tends his favorite stallion when he is troubled."

Leila left the tent and ten steps later realized she had no idea where the horses were kept. She spotted Altair and hurried up to him. "Altair!"

The Med-jai turned and bowed. "My lady, how can I be of service?"

"I'm looking for Ardeth. Aziza said he'd be with the horses but I don't know where that is. Can you show me?"

"Certainly, my lady. Follow me."

As they walked, Leila took the opportunity to try and wriggle some answers out of Altair. If it were either marry Ardeth or die then Leila would marry Ardeth. She would do her best to make a life for herself here. "Have you known Ardeth long?"

"Since we were boys, my lady."

"What was he like?" Leila asked trying to imagine Ardeth as a little boy.

"Much as he is now. Ardeth has always been a rock for his people."

"Oh."

Altair smiled. "You need not fear, my lady. Ardeth will be a good husband to you."

"Was I that transparent?"

"Yes, my lady."

They found Ardeth in the stables just as Aziza had predicted. He had his back to them and was brushing his favorite stallion Gahiji.

"Ardeth?" Leila called hesitantly.

Ardeth turned and studied her silently.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. Altair, I am taking my betrothed for a ride."

"Aiwa, Chief." Altair bowed and walked away.

Leila watched as Ardeth began to saddle Gahiji. "Where are we going Ardeth?"

"Just far enough so that we can have some privacy," Ardeth replied. "I think we have heard enough of the opinions of others for the day, yes?"

Leila managed a chuckle. "Definitely."

Ardeth led Gahiji from the stable and Leila followed. She let Ardeth lift her into the saddle. Ardeth then mounted behind her and kicked Gahiji into a trot. He waved to the sentries as they left the village.

"You seem calmer," Ardeth remarked after several minutes.

Leila sighed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Ardeth. It was just a shock. I don't like being pushed into a marriage just so the Elders can get a hold of my money. There's just so much about you that I don't know and so much about your people I don't understand."

"I do not like what is being done to you. There is little I can do about it however. The Elders are within their rights. I swear I will help you adjust. What do you wish to know?" Ardeth asked, "How can I put you at ease?"

Leila looked down at the horse under her for a moment then back up. "What is it like to be the wife of a Med-jai? Will I be expected to walk three paces behind you?"

Ardeth laughed. "A Med-jai woman would cleave my head from my shoulders if I suggested such a thing. Leila, it will not be so bad. In front of the villagers, you should defer to me. By this I mean do not question me in front of my men. You can say whatever you wish once we are alone but I cannot be undermined before the village. Other than that you may speak freely."

Ardeth thought a moment. "You cannot be alone with another man other than my personal guard. You should not enter the tent of another man unless I am with you. You are free to move about the village. You are never to leave the village alone. It is not safe. If you wish to go for a ride that is fine but I must ask that you take someone trusted with you. Too many of our enemies would use you to get to me."

Inwardly, she chafed at this restrictions but she could still see the logic behind them. Leila nodded. "I can understand those things. What will my duties be?"

"You will be expected to keep my home and raise my children. Ardeth rubbed a thumb over her cheek, "You are free to pursue other things of course such as training to be a healer with Rashida. The women will bring their problems to you. Most issues you will be able to settle on your own."

"The Med-jai seem very lenient compared to other Arabs," Leila remarked.

"A lot of our traditions come from ancient times. We value our women," Ardeth told her, "We worship Allah and obey his teachings, but we do not carry things so far as others."

Leila nodded but said nothing. Ardeth tipped her chin up. "Leila, I will do whatever I can to make this easier for you. I will try to be a good husband."

"I will try to be a good wife," Leila whispered back.

"What will the wedding be like?" Leila asked after a moment.

Ardeth sat back glad to see her become resigned. "It is a simple matter. We announce our willingness to wed in front of the village. The Elders bless the union. There is a celebration feast after which we retire."

"Ardeth . . . I've never . . ." Leila trailed off feeling her cheeks heat.

Ardeth kissed her forehead tenderly. "Just trust me, Leila and all will be well."

* * *

**Sanoru**_: I'm glad you enjoyed it. The mummy has always been one of my favorites. Sorry I kept you waiting so long but real life wasn't giving me a break. Hope it was worth the wait!_

**lysia 1982**_: I hope that I manage to keep it original. Thanks for reviewing._

**Rachel Sparrow**_: I wasn't too quick with this chapter either but I try. Anyhoo thanks for the review._

**Scorpio**_: Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing._

**Fan of the Mummy: **_ Thanks for the high praise! I try :-D Thanks for reviewing again._


	5. Chapter 5

The next several days were chaotic at best. Leila was passed from Rashida to Aziza to the Elders and back. Rashida taught her the art of healing. Aziza did her best to ready her for her new position amongst the women. The Elders piled history and protocol on top of her until she thought she'd scream. There was so much for her to learn and the Elders seemed to determined to ram it down her throat. For several hours each day she was handed off to Ardeth like a child so that they could come to know each other. Ardeth was undemanding, understanding how difficult this was for her. The world she found herself thrust into was vastly different from her own. Though she tried to maintain the calm composure now expected of her, Ardeth could tell the edges of her illusion were beginning to fray.

Oh and frayed they were. Often, Leila would gaze out at the desert, pulled by the urge to run. She could take a horse or a camel and just run. Now it didn't seem to matter where she ended up just as long as it wasn't here. Leila knew this was impossible. The Medjai treated her with the respect due her new rank but she was also watched. If she made a move to leave, she would never make it more than twenty yards out of camp before she was stopped.

On the fifth day, Leila snapped. It was time for her morning lessons with the Elders and Tariq was giving the list of proper chieftain's wife dos and don'ts. And there were sooo many don'ts. Leila must never contradict Ardeth. She was never to approach outsiders unless Ardeth gave permission. She must not remain an infidel. She must learn the Islamic faith. She must not contact anyone from her old life. On and on the list went. Tariq often spoke to her as if she were a child and a poorly behaved one at that. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop it!" she cried, rising from the cushion upon which she sat. "Just stop it!"

Tariq break off in astonishment. "My lady," he sputtered, "You must not interrupt. It is not proper."

Leila glared and reached up pulling the sapphire blue veil from her head. She threw the veil and the silver circlet that had secured it at the Elder's head missing only by inches. "I thought I had to marry Ardeth . . . not you! You can take your proper conduct, and your proper manners, and your ideas of a proper little Medjai puppet and go to hell! I can't do this. I won't!"

Leila spun, fleeing from the tent before the Elders could rouse themselves from their stupors. Looking frantically about, she spotted several Medjai warriors standing idly by a horse, talking amongst themselves. Leila dashed towards the horse drawing alarmed looks from the villagers. Leila nudged the startled warriors aside and mounted kicking the brown stallion sharply. The horse broke into a run and Leila gave it its head not caring where it went.

Subconsciously, Leila knew she would not make it far but it didn't matter. All that mattered was this moment. The feeling of the horse's power beneath her and the freedom of the wind blowing through her unbound hair were all that mattered into those frantic moments. Leila didn't know how long she rode before but finally she allowed the stallion to come to a halt.

The American woman sat quietly, head down in her saddle, knowing without looking that Ardeth and Altair were approaching behind her on their horses. The men slowed and Ardeth advanced alone while Altair waited just out of hearing range.

"Leila," Ardeth demanded, "What in the name of Allah has gotten into you?"

Leila shook her head, refusing to look at him. "I can't do this, Ardeth. I'm sorry I just can't. I won't. I refuse to be something I'm not. Even if I were willing to try, I don't think I could be what they want me to be."

"Leila . . . kahlila, what are you talking about?" Ardeth asked reaching over to lift her face. The tears that shimmer in her eyes and on her cheeks broke his heart.

"Ardeth . . . " Leila swallowed, "They want me to be this submissive little doll. All I've heard from the Elders is I can't do this and I can't do that. I must submit to my _betters_" she spat the word bitterly, "In all things. I must never look a leader of another tribe in the eye. I must become a good servant of the prophet. I must abandon everything I've ever known. I can't do it. I _can't_ be that person, Ardeth! I refuse to give up everything that I am. I – I'm sorry."

"Little one," Ardeth sighed, pulling her from her horse over to his so that she sat cradled in his arms, "It is I who is sorry. I should have realized what the Elders would attempt to do. You have my word, it will stop." He ran a hand tenderly over her hair pained by the tremors that shook her. "This is more than should be expected of anyone. You are exhausted. I will speak to them."

Leila raised her eyes to his, "Ardeth . . ."

"Hush. Trust me. I will take care of things. You do not have to be anyone you do not wish to be. I would not wish such a woman for my wife." Ardeth kept his voice soft, speaking to her as he would a frightened horse. "Come, we will return and you will be allowed to rest."

Leila nodded resting her head against his chest and allowing him to cradle her tightly against him. Ardeth motioned to Altair and the second in command approached securing the reins of the horse Leila had taken to his. They turned and headed slowly back to the camp.

When they road back into the camp the Elders were waiting. Tariq approached, his anger clearly written on his face. "My lord! I demand an apology. This woman cast her circlet and her veil at me. I will not abide this insult!"

"SILENCE." Ardeth sharp command brooked no argument. "I am going to take my betrothed to my mother. When I am certain she is cared for I will return. I expect you to be inside waiting and not outside making a spectacle."

Ardeth urged his horse forward leaving Tariq to quiver in indignation. Aziza was waiting anxiously outside her tent. "Ardeth? Is she all right?"

"Aiwa, ume," Ardeth reassured her, dismounting with Leila in his arms. "She only needs to rest." Ardeth carried Leila inside and laid her on her bed. He brushed her hair from her face. "Rest, kahlila," he commanded gently, "Trust that I will take care of things."

Leila nodded and relieved Ardeth straightened to speak to his mother. "Ume, please be so kind as to give Leila something to help her sleep. I will return shortly."

Aziza nodded as Ardeth strode from the tent a fierce scowl etched into his handsome features.

* * *

Ardeth stormed into the Tent of the Elders raising a hand as Tariq opened his mouth to speak. "No. I will do the talking. The Elders apparently have done enough."

The men around him gaped in shock. Ardeth had never spoken to them in such a manner.

"There will be no more 'lessons'," Ardeth informed the council, "I will not have a terrorized woman for my wife."

"Ardeth," Hasim tried, "Calm down. What do you mean that your wife is being terrorized?"

"There will be no more attempts to make Leila into that which she is not."

"My lord, the wife of the Medjai King has great responsibilities," Hasim began but Ardeth waved his hand cutting him off.

"Leila did not choose this path. You have forced it upon her and she has bravely tried to assume this burden. My betrothed is not of our world and so we should not expect her to behave in such a way. Leila has bent quite far for us and so we too should bend for her." Ardeth gave the Elders a stern look. " _I_ will be the one to instruct my wife in what I expect of her. If this continues, you will break her spirit and then what good will she be to anyone? Let me remind you that as Queen, Leila will be your Lady. You bow to her and not the other way around. Leila will be as she chooses as long as she performs the duties expected of her. Am I understood?" Not waiting for an answer Ardeth spun on his heel and left the tent.

Altair was waiting outside. He walked with his friend back towards Aziza's tent. "Ardeth, is everything well?"

Ardeth sighed and slowed his pace slightly. "I have left Leila's education to others in an attempt to be undemanding. Now I see that I should have taken more of an interest in what was being taught."

Altair nodded in understanding. "The Council was trying to mold my lady into a picture of Medjai propriety, eh? Not even our own women struggle to be such paragons."

"I have put a stop to their efforts," Ardeth replied, "I will not have her pressured anymore before the wedding. If Leila chooses she will continue her lessons with Rashida, as I believe those at least give her pleasure, and with my mother. The Elders will leave her be until she has settled." Ardeth stopped suddenly and a smile spread across his generous lips. "I believe a change must be made to the marriage contract."

Altair stared at Ardeth in puzzlement. "A change, Ardeth?"

"Yes," Ardeth chuckled, "I will allow Leila to retain control over the money she brings. The Elders will have to learn to work with her or she can keep a very tight purse indeed."

Altair eyes lit in understanding and the Medjai joined his friend in a grin.

Leaving Altair to see that the necessary changes were made to the marriage contract, Ardeth entered his mother's tent.

"She sleeps," Aziza said to Ardeth's questioning glance. "Now, tell me, Ardeth, what has been happening?"

When Ardeth had finished explaining Aziza shook her head. "The Council wanted a puppet to bully when they could not bend _you_ to their will. They must have great plans for Leila's fortune."

"Yes," Ardeth agreed, "But I have taken care of that issue." He told his mother of the change that he had ordered Altair to make to the marriage contract.

"Ah," Aziza laughed, "Most wise, al ibney. The Council will be forced to meet Leila at least half way or risk having all their greedy planning come to naught." After a moment, Aziza sighed. "I am sorry, Ardeth, I should have realized that the girl was becoming overwhelmed. She just always seemed so calm."

"Do not apologize, mother," Ardeth patted his mother's hand, "I'm sure that was Leila's plan. I'm certain the stubborn girl was trying to be the paragon the Elders painted for her."

Ardeth glanced towards the room in which Leila slept. "For how long will she sleep?"

"At least a few hours," Aziza replied. She looked at her son from the corner of her eye. "May I assume the Council is most vexed with you?"

A naughty grin lit Ardeth's features. "I would assume so. If they have managed to remove their jaws from the floor that is."

After sharing a moment's laughter with his mother, Ardeth rose. "I need to attend to some matters in the village and it would be unwise to allow the Elders to think I am skulking in my mother's tent. Send for me when she awakens."

"Of course," Aziza agreed as Ardeth left the tent.

* * *

It was nearly lunch time when Leila awoke. Her eyes opened grudgingly and for a moment Leila's eyes swept around the tent unsure of where she was. Then she heard the sounds of someone bustling in another area of the tent and recognized Aziza's tent. Forcing away the last of her sleepiness Leila sat up and swung her feet to the floor.

Standing, she made her way out into the main living area of the tent. Hearing her enter, Aziza looked up at smiled. "Do you feel better, my dear?"

Leila nodded then looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't . . ."

"Hush, child," Aziza cut her off gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Trust that Ardeth has taken care of everything, eh?" Aziza went to the door of her tent and motioned to a passing warrior. "Find my son and inform him that his betrothed has awoken."

The warrior bowed and hurried off. Aziza turned back to Leila. "Ardeth asked to be told when you awakened."

"Are you sure he's not angry?" Leila asked, wondering why she cared. After all, none of this was her choice. Why should she care what Ardeth thought? And yet . . . she cared a lot.

Aziza chuckled. "Not with you at least."

Further questions were prevented when Ardeth stepped into his mother's tent. His dark eyes focused on her assessing her critically.

Ardeth was pleased to find that the color had returned to her cheeks and that the dark circles under her eyes had eased. It tugged at his heart however to see the lost, uncertain look in her eyes as she stared at him. Ardeth gave her a warm smile. "You look much rested. Do you think you are rested enough to take a short ride with me?"

Leila offered him a shy smile and nodded. "I'd like that."

Ardeth turned towards his mother. "Ume, would you be so kind as to prepare a light lunch to go with us?"

"Of course, my son," Aziza assured him with a smile.

"I will return shortly after I see that our horses are saddled."

Aziza turned an appraising eye to her future daughter-in-law. "We shall have to find you something better for riding. What you wear now is beautiful but unsuitable for galloping across the desert for any amount of time."

Cassandra managed to give the older woman a wry smile. "I managed fairly well earlier."

"And no doubt showed many men in the village quite a bit of your skin in the process," Aziza mock scolded, "Wait a moment."

Aziza shuffled into her bedroom and returned with an outfit of deep sky blue. The tunic was just as any other but what made the outfit different from day to day female Medjai apparel was that instead of a skirt a pair of extremely loose fitting trousers accompanied the tunic. If Leila were standing still, one would be hard pressed to realize that she was not wearing a skirt but the outfit would allow her to ride more comfortably and more modestly. Instead of a veil that merely fitted over the hair secured by a circlet, this outfit included a complete head dress. A strip of cloth could be pulled over her face to protect her from the sun and the stinging desert sand.

Leila took the clothes from Aziza. "It's lovely."

"It was mine when I was younger," Aziza informed her, "I was built much like you. It has been many years since it fit. I kept it for the daughter I never had." A kind smile lit Aziza's features. "Until now."

Leila blinked back tears, "Aziza . . ." she trailed off, words being inadequate to express her feelings.

Aziza merely shooed her back into her bedroom. "Hurry and change. Ardeth will return soon."

Leila gave a watery smile and obeyed.

Ardeth was pleased to find that by the time he returned to retrieve his betrothed, Leila's spirits had lifted a bit. No doubt thanks to his mother. He would always be grateful for the way his mother had taken Leila into her heart as a daughter.

Leila looked lovely and rosy, the tunic not quite able to hide the swell of her breasts or the narrowness of her waist. The light blue veil she wore brought out the green of her eyes and the hair that flowed from the bottom of the veil glistened like fire.

Ardeth gave Leila a gentle smile and held out his hand. "Are you ready, kahlila?"

Leila nodded and placed her hand in his. "Yes. Whenever you are."

Aziza handed Ardeth a small sack. "Take your time, al, ibney. The tribe will not fall apart if you take a few hours to yourself."

Ardeth chuckled hearing the command in her words. "Aiwa, Ume," he replied obediently. He guided Leila from the tent with a gentle hand on the small of her back. Several of the villagers stared in awed shock at Leila having heard about the morning's incident but Ardeth sent disapproving glares in their directions sending them scurrying about their business. Ardeth kept the possessive hand on Leila's back showing that he had no intentions of forsaking her because of her actions.

"Where are we going?" Leila asked quietly. She had seen the looks and wondered if she had ruined any chance she had of being accepted in her future role as Queen.

Seeing the hesitation in her face and hearing it in her voice, Ardeth rubbed soothing circles across Leila's shoulders even though it wasn't quite a proper thing to do in public. "Allow it to be a surprise, heh? I promise you will enjoy this surprise."

Leila nodded and accepted Ardeth's words. He'd been nothing but kind to her and she had no reason to mistrust him. She had to trust him if Leila were to have any hope of future happiness.

Altair waited at the stables with the horses. Ardeth had selected a beautiful white mare for Leila to ride.

"I was saving this for a wedding present," Ardeth said as they approached the horse, "But I think now is a better time. She is my gift to you."

Leila was instantly smitten. "Oh, Ardeth. She's beautiful!"

"She was sired by my favorite stallion, Gahiji, whom I will be riding today." Ardeth told her patting the stallion's neck, "I raised and trained her myself. Her name is Khepri."

"Morning sun," Leila breathed, holding out her hand for the horse to smell.

"You will find her a spirited, loyal mount," Ardeth said with pride. "There is not a finer mare in the herd."

Leila flashed Ardeth a genuine, brilliant smile. "Thank you, Ardeth."

Ardeth smiled back. "You are most welcome. Are you ready to depart?"

Leila answered by moving to Khepri's left side and swinging into the saddle. The high-spirited mare danced beneath her but Leila's firm grip on the reins quickly established who the master was. Ardeth watched Leila with pride. It was obvious that his future wife was a fine horsewoman.

Ardeth mounted Gahiji securing the sack containing their lunch to his saddle. Ardeth frowned suddenly and Leila turned to see Hasim walking towards him. Though his expression showed no signs of hostility, Leila tensed and glanced nervously at Ardeth as he neared.

Hasim stopped before the horses and bowed his head. "My lord."

Ardeth frowned disapprovingly at the Elder but returned the nod. "Elder. How may I help you?"

"When there is time, my lord, I wish to speak to my lady," Hasim replied meeting Ardeth's gaze steadily. "I would like to seek a solution or at least an understanding about this mornings . . . events."

Ardeth's glare sharpened. "I have already given my solution to the Council. My future wife is to be left alone until after we are wed."

Hasim smiled tolerantly at his chieftan. "Of course and so will it be. But, my lord," Hasim continued turning his gaze to Leila, "As your wife, my lady will be the representative of the village women to the council. She will also play a large role in governing the village particularly in your absence. I only wish to make peace and come to an understanding that will benefit all of us."

Ardeth considered then spoke to Leila. He noted that Hasim addressed Leila respectfully as 'my lady' which none of the council had done thus far and on which he should have insisted from the beginning. Still, he would not make the decision for her. "It is your decision, Leila. I would not fault you if the answer is no."

Leila studied the Elder thoughtfully. Finally, hesitantly, she nodded. "I am willing to speak with the council. However," she added firmly, "I won't tolerate any more of Tariq's high handedness. I will not be spoken to as an errant child. If you can't do this than we have nothing to talk about."

Ardeth repressed a smile of pride in his wife's words and bearing. He saw too a look of new respect appear in the Elder's eyes. "It shall be as you say, my lady."

"This meeting can take place at a later time," Ardeth told the Elder, "When we return from our ride." Ardeth leaned towards the Elder, "Know this, Hasim, I will also attend this discussion and any disrespect will be treated as the deepest insult."

Hasim looked into the young king's eyes and knew Ardeth meant every word. "Understood, my liege." Hasim bowed and departed.

Once Hasim was gone, Ardeth turned to Leila, "Come, kahlila, let us forget these things for now."

Leila nodded and gave Ardeth a wry smile. "Gladly."

Ardeth turned his horse towards the desert and Leila followed. Ardeth surprised her however when they reached the edge of the village and Ardeth kicked the horse into a gallop. After a moment's hesitation, Leila laughed and followed. Khepri was fast, and her gait smooth, and Leila reveled in the feeling of floating across the desert sands. She soon caught up to Ardeth and they shared a grin. After some time Ardeth slowed at the top of a particularly large dune.

Leila slowed as well and came to a stop beside Ardeth. "Why are we stopping?"

"Look," Ardeth commanded staring down towards the bottom of the dune.

Leila followed Ardeth's gaze and gasped. Below them was a small but beautiful Oasis. Without waiting for Ardeth, Leila urged Khepri forward. She reached the oasis just before Ardeth, dismounting and leading Khepri towards the small water hole so she could drink. Leila too stuck her hand in the water, splashing her face and neck enjoying the coolness of the water.

Leila heard footsteps behind her and smiled at Ardeth as he too allowed his horse to drink. "This is beautiful, Ardeth."

"This has been a favorite place of mine since I was a boy," Ardeth confided, "I come here when I am weary." Ardeth gestured towards one of the trees. "Come, kahlila, let us sit in the shade and enjoy what my mother has provided."

Leila followed Ardeth towards the shade and waited while he spread a cloth for them to sit on. He opened the sack to reveal a light lunch of bread and cheese and a desert of some kind of cake.

Ardeth gestured for Leila to sit beside him and once she was seated, offered her a share of the food. For a time they ate in companionable silence. After a while Leila spoke softly, "Thank you, Ardeth, I needed this."

"I only regret I did not do this sooner," Ardeth replied with a gentle smile, "Truly, you should have come to me with your troubles."

Leila looked away and shrugged. "I wanted to prove I could do this. I wanted to be what you needed me to be."

Ardeth took her chin and turned her back to face him. "You must never be afraid to confide in me, Leila. I only wish to help you."

Leila managed a small grin and leaned into his touch. Ardeth warmed at this demonstration of trust and found his eyes drawn to her full lips. As yet, he had refrained from touching her in any way that might have made her uncomfortable. She had been forced to carry a heavy burden and he had considered their wedding night soon enough to address such things but now . . . now he found the urge to kiss her overwhelming.

Leila saw the increased warmth in Ardeth's eyes but did not pull away. Instead, she waited, her heart racing in her chest.

Ardeth leaned forward slowly, giving Leila every chance to stop him. At first his lips brushed hers gently, a mere ghost of contact. When he felt a shiver of pleasure run through her lithe form, Ardeth lost all pretense of control and pulled her into his arms.

Leila wasn't quite sure how she ended up in Ardeth's lap but decided she rather liked it there. One of his large hands rested on the small of her back holding her against him with the other tangled in her hair tilting her head to allow him better access to her mouth. One of her smaller hands rested on his shoulder while another made its way of its own volition into the silky tangle of his hair. Her breath started coming in gasps as his lips began to trail down her neck licking and nipping lightly.

Ardeth was lost in the silky feel of her pale skin and the delicate flowery scent of her. He kissed his way up to her ear, his tongue tracing the outer shell. Leila shuddered in his arms and her response only fired his blood. Ardeth had hoped they would suit in the marriage bed but this was beyond his wildest dreams. No woman had ever fired his blood to such a degree. Ardeth trailed kisses back down her neck as his hand crept to her breast needing gently. Her sharp cry of pleasure brought him to his senses.

Ardeth tore his lips away from her skin and was astonished to find that at some point he had laid Leila back on the cloth and moved on top of her. Leila gazed up at him, green eyes glazed with surprised passion.

"We . . . we must stop, kahlia," Ardeth gasped startled to find himself as breathless as she was.

"But . . ." Leila stammered, her mind still clouded by unfamiliar sensations and feelings.

"Hush, little one," Ardeth soothed, kissing her forehead and easing off her. "We will be wed day after tomorrow. We must wait until then. I will not dishonor you by taking you before you become my wife."

Leila sighed and nodded. "You're right," she said sitting up, "I'm sorry."

"No," Ardeth corrected taking her hand, "Never be sorry. Joy in the marriage bed is a blessing from Allah. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

Leila looked up at Ardeth, her eyes sad. "I don't know if I can be what the Medjai need me to be."

Ardeth smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I have faith in you, little one. My mother and I will help you. It will be all right. I promise."

Leila studied him for a long moment before nodding. She leaned against him, snuggling against his side. Leila only hoped she wouldn't let him down.

All too soon, Ardeth eased away and stood. "We should return, kahlila."

Leila accepted the hand he offered and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "The Council is waiting, right?"

Ardeth gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I do not mind making them wait a while longer if you are not ready."

Leila shook her head, "I've found putting things off only makes it worse."

Ardeth smiled with approval. "It is however tempting at times," he teased.'

A tinkle of laughter was his reward. "Oh yeah."

Leila blushed as Ardeth lifted her onto her horse before mounting his own. They rode back to the village at a leisurely pace reluctant to allow others to upset the fragile balance they had found. During the ride Leila carefully considered what she would say and just how much she was willing and unwilling to give. No matter what, she would try and make Ardeth proud of her.

* * *

_And now my wonderful reviewers._

**TheWinterWolf:**_ Yeah, I'm still working on it but between school and the other stories I'm working on it's a little slow. Hope it was worth the wait._

**Thepathchoosesthewalker: **_I'd rather like to kick Hasim in the a$$ myself but we might have to wait a while for a real smack upside the head. Right now Leila is unsure of herself but she may become more aggressive as she regains her confidence. Guess we'll have to wait and see. ;-)_

**Dreams of Centaurs:**_ Thanks for adding me to your favs and hope you liked the Ardeth action in this chapter._

**Skye-07:**_ Thanks you and thanks for reviewing._

**Sanoru: **_And you had yet another long wait. Sorry, you know how life can get. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing._


End file.
